No Longer A Man, Not Yet A Woman
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: A fanatic, crazed and obsessed priestess has turned Mozenrath into a female in response to his rejection. Now the only way to get back to normal, is with the mixed blood of brothers and a special magical relic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: C'mon now, I really owned everything here, Mozenrath would have his own channel. And Aladdin, well, who really cares?

" What do you mean MY citadel is unfit for life?!!"

" As in no one should live there Mozenrath. It's inhospitable!!"

" And your palace is great? I've seen your hunting room!!"

" What's wrong with a hunting room?"

" Nothing. I mean, EVERYONE should have a lovely room of death."  

" You're one to talk about rooms of death."

" I don't have any rooms of death. Dead bodies reek! And so do you, d'ya mind standing down wind?"

" Why you-"

" Now now, kiddies, play nice."

Aladdin and Mozenrath glared at each other a few more seconds even though Genie had broken up the fight. One growling at the other; neither one wanting to lose the staring contest. 

The two weren't exactly the best of friends. In fact, they hated each other. Both had made attempts on each other's life. But they were brothers, so whether they liked it or not, they needed to work together to set things right again.

What exactly is wrong you ask? Well, if you know who Mozenrath is, and are still alive, then you'd know what was wrong with him now. The sheer fact that he is not a 'he' anymore. In fact, 'he's a 'she' now.

How did this happen you ask? I guess I should start from the beginning. Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea. Better sit down this may take a while.

~Earlier~

" MOZENRATH!!!!!!!"

" Go away Cordelia!!" 

" BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

" Then stop chasing me!!" 

Mozenrath, ruler of the Black Sands and soon-to-be ruler of the Seven Deserts, was actually running from something. That 'thing' was a priestess named Cordelia who seemed to be in love with him. Not the type like crushes had, not the mushy, I'm-gonna-puke love Jasmine and Aladdin had, but the obsessed kind. Like 80 messenger boys at his citadel doors first thing in the morning, obsessed. Like 120 delivery boys with flowers for him in the middle of the day, obsessed. Like there, staring you in the face when you wake up in the morning, obsessed. Anyway you put it, this girl was a nut. Apparently they don't all live in California. 

He would have used his gauntlet on her, but that would mean he'd have to stand still. And standing still would mean she would be able to put her hands on him and, ulck! Touch him. This was the last thing he wanted, so he just ran like hell. 

" I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

" Leave me alone!!" 

" I WILL IF YOU MARRY ME!!!!"

" When Satan peddles ice cream!!!! Now get away!!" 

" You're not being very nice to your fiancée!"

" That because I HAVE NO FIANCEE!!!!"

" Gotcha!!" Cordelia made a tackle for him. She dove forward in an effort to catch him. But Mozenrath sensed her movement behind him and 'BAMF'ed up to the high ceiling. 

Cordelia hit the floor hard. She rubbed her head and looked around for Mozenrath. He was sitting on the ceiling; panting and holding his heart. She pouted and jumped up, trying to catch him. He took the time to catch his breath. He was getting tired. She'd been chasing him for 3 hours straight. 

" Mozenrath!! Come down here!!"

He glanced at her from his position from the ceiling. Then he waved her off and collapsed so he could breathe again.

She stomped her foot and yelled up to him. " You get down here right now or I'll put you out on the couch!!" 

This time he gave her a 'WTF?' look." It's my citadel!! I go wherever I wanna go, whenever I wanna go, however I wanna go there!! Now get out!!"

He now had the energy to fire on her. Blue-black energy shot down at Cordelia. She screamed and leaped out of the way. He was too tired to aim right, so that was all he could do.

Cordelia looked at the hole in the floor in shock. " You shot at me!"

" And I'll do it again!!"

" You would shoot at a very gorgeous priestess who is willing to dedicate your life to her and have approximately 3 children before the age of 30?"

" That's right. And be happy doin' it!!" 

Cordelia jumped up and down, dodging the dangerous blasts until she was out of breath. Then she glared up at him and tossed a small vile up at him. 

Not knowing, and or caring, what the vile was, Mozenrath just watched it come up at him. He was Mozenrath of the Black Sand, what could she do to him? Well the container burst on contact; his immediate reaction was to cover his eyes so the chemical wouldn't get on his face. 

The strange blue liquid was actually warm and it was slimy. He immediately felt his body reacting to whatever it was. He was shrinking in size and his innards were moving around. Before he could even begin to ask what was going on, his clothes felt like they were rags. He was bigger than he was before in every sense of the word. And his hair was longer? All the way to his back? And his right arm? He could feel it. And without magic!!

" If I can't have you, no woman can. This way I make sure! And the only way back would be by blood relative. And I know you have none! So if you want to go back to normal, just come by my temple, we'll get married on the way. If not, you stay that way forever!! Take care, now. Bye-bye then." With that she stuck her tongue out at him and skipped off. 

Mozenrath waited until she was gone before he even thought about getting down from the ceiling. Well, more like he fell.

" Ahh!!" 

He landed on his backside. But the pain that should have been there was numbed by pure shock. When he yelled as he fell, it sounded like a woman was screaming. There were no women in his citadel. Cordelia was gone, Jasmine wouldn't be here and his mother, well, she screeched, so that was out too. 

" If there's no one else here, then where did that…sound…come…Is that coming from me?!!" He scrambled up from his position on the floor and over to a shiny silver shield on the wall and looked at his reflection.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked down at himself, then at the mirror. He did this about three or four times until he believed it. He touched the mirror, then himself. He was real. It was real. 

His chest was bigger than it should have been. And rounder. His hips, while they had never been very wide, were now the size one would need to have children; this made him shudder. And his body was all around smaller. He was having to hold his clothes up to keep them on. His hair was a black, curly banner behind him. It went down to his knees now that he was standing and could see it all. 

" The hell?!! Cordelia turned me into a woman!!!"


	2. Woman In The Citadel

" I can't believe it…" 

Mozenrath stared at his-er, her new body in the mirror. As he stated, he couldn't believe it. He didn't even look like himself anymore. He didn't even sound like himself anymore! A once smooth and sexy voice was now higher and harmonic. His body had totally changed without his permission. And all because he was still too irritated and too sleepy to let someone pound on his Citadel doors all morning because the mamluks wouldn't answer it. 

His hair was all the way down his back and stopped at his knees.  His hips were, well, huge. His body was naturally thin and wiry. He was built for being quick and agile. Not childbirth!! Now his body was shapely. He had curves his body wasn't supposed to have. His legs and arms were not so skinny now and he had more body weight. 

His chest, which was normally flat, but still muscular, was now busty and bigger than even the Princess'.

" Hah! My chest is bigger than the Princess'-what the hell am I so happy for?!! I gotta figure a way outta this and get back to normal before I go and beat Cordelia over the head with something preferably heavy!"

Mozenrath readjusted his clothes and turned to go to his lab to find someway to get rid of this curse thing that Cordelia put on him.  Unfortunately he got stuck in the secret entrance with his new, and rather large hips. He had to wiggle to get himself free and then came to the conclusion that running down steps with newly acquired breasts was not a good idea. 

Upon reaching his lab, Mozenrath began looking through some of his more recent spell books; looking for some kind of cure to his predicament. Cordelia was not that smart. She didn't have the sense Allah gave a goose; he should be able to find some kind of treatment for this. 

" Blood relative…blood relative…freakin' blood relative argh!!" He slammed yet another book shut in annoyance at finding the same thing for the longest time. He hadn't been able to find a loophole yet. The spell was basic, so that meant there would be no need for loopholes, so none were invented. Everyone had blood relatives. 

" Sure, everyone has blood relatives. BUT WHO WANTS TO ASK FOR HELP?!!" He cleared the workspace of the cumbersome books and plopped his head down on his arms to sulk.

That's when he noticed something. His right hand didn't have the usual hard edge to it. Curious, he lifted it and dropped it again. There wasn't the usually CLACK of clothed bones hitting wood; it was more of a THUD. 

" Uh?" Brows furrowing together, he lifted up his arm and removed the gauntlet covering it. 

" My hand?!!"

His right hand was back the way it used to be. Totally normal and as pale as the rest of him was. The only difference was that there was black nail polish on his well-manicured nails. 

" Huh, well, would you look at that? One curse replaced with another…Well, at least I still have my magic." Mozenrath replaced his gauntlet and lazily pointed to the lights in the room to brighten the candles. 

BUZZ ZING POP 

Nothing happened. 

" What the-" He looked at his index finger. A blue-black ball of energy shrank and shrank until it was no more. He could no longer feel the pull from the magic in his blood. His gauntlet didn't crackle with power; it didn't even tingle with the sensation of his hand being eaten away! It was useless.

" ………AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*********************

A female's scream rocked the Citadel to its foundation. Rocks and dust were shaken loose and fell to the floor. Some of the walls cracked along with the ground. Some Mamluks fell apart at the sound from the sheer volume of it. 

In the secret lab of the Ruler Of The Black Sands, sat a female wailing a la Sailor Moon. Tears fell from her eyes as she wailed on and on about the loss of her magic and cursed a gauntlet sitting on the table; seemingly laughing at her.

A brown and black flying eel floated into the room to investigate the sound. He had disengaged from his charge during the pursuit of the 'crazy girl'. After seeing her leave, he decided to look for his master and see what became of him. The 'crazy girl' had been humming the bridal theme for a wedding. She seemed too happy to be a ghost.

" Master?" 

Xerxes looked around the lab for whatever was making the noise. He didn't see Mozenrath anywhere. And he knew for a fact that no women were in the Citadel. He came upon the wailing, black clad figure in the middle of the room. 

" Who you?" He poked the figure with his fin.

Mozenrath glared from under his veil of long hair and smacked him away. " Do you mind?! I'm having a moment!!"

Xerxes flew into the wall and knocked over a candelabra and a globe. He growled when he could float again. Then he skirted over to where Mozenrath was and poked at him again. Mozenrath got irritated when Xerxes didn't quit poking him. He growled in his throat and snacked Xerxes out of the air.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!! I AM TRYING TO MOURN PROPERLY FOR MY LOSS OF POWERS ALONG WITH MY LOSS OF MY ORIGINAL BODY AND MY LOSS OF MY ORIGINAL GENDER AND YOU JUST COME AROUND AND CONTINUOUSLY POKE AT ME LIKE SOME ALLAH FORSAKEN PIN CUSHION!! WELL I'M NOT ASKING YOU, I'M TELLING YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!"

As soon as Mozenrath finished his rant, he let go of Xerxes; who promptly flew into and through several bookcases. Mozenrath panted after venting a little. Then regained his breath with a sigh and ran his fingers through impossibly long hair. 

" That must be PMS…Huh…No wonder I'm so emotional…" He mused aloud. 

Xerxes timidly came floating over to where he was. Mozenrath eyed him with annoyance, but sighed with resignation. " It's me Xerxes."

The eel tilted his head and swam around him. Mozenrath got irritated at the 7th time that Xerxes circled him and smacked him away. " What were you a vulture in another life? Knock it off junior!"

Xerxes flipped in the air a few times before he righted himself. No one could actually hit him like that but Mozenrath. And since this girl screamed like him, smacked like him and had the same temper, it could be possible that she was he.

" Master?"

Mozenrath sighed. " Very good Xerxes. Now go get a crystal ball and roll it over here." 

Xerxes nodded and swam off. He returned a few minutes later with a white crystal ball. Mozenrath picked up the ball with one hand, and after almost dropping it from the surprising weight, used both hands.

" This won't do. I was much stronger when I was a man. This female is going to hamper me, I know it." He thought aloud while rolling the ball across the table with one hand. 

" Master girl?"

" Yes. 'Master girl'. Familiar idiot." He rolled his eyes, as Xerxes seemed to think it was a compliment. " Moving right along! There's the problem of finding blood relatives. I'd rather have quintuplets than ask my fur ball of a mother. I don't even know where my father is. I'm not even sure I have other family members! And if I did, how would I find them…Ow!!"

He jerked his hand away from the crystal ball. There was a small cut down the center of it. Blood dripped down onto the ball. Xerxes looked over his shoulder at his master's hand. " Master cut?"

" No I didn't cut myself! The damn thing bit me!" He turned around to smash the ball as equal revenge. But it was glowing now. 

" Why glow?"

Mozenrath looked from his hand to the blood on the ball as it was absorbed and the ball glowed brighter. It took all of 0.03 seconds for him to figure it out. " It's looking for my blood relatives. It bit me to get my blood and now it's looking for them." 

The ball sifted through a lot of faces as it's magic searched the Seven Deserts for his relatives. It finally stopped and showed three faces.

There was his mother. She was cackling about something or another. Then there was some man that kinda looked like him. He was talking to a group of people in what looked to be a cave with a lot of good and things like that. Then the last one was:

" ALADDIN??!!!!" 


End file.
